


Better Than Hallmark

by RazzleDazzleDrabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-it fic, Fluff, M/M, Shance Secret Santa 2018, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleDrabbles/pseuds/RazzleDazzleDrabbles
Summary: Following up on the Voltron Paladins a year after the war for Earth, Shiro and Lance realize just how much they've become to mean to each other.





	Better Than Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbearstudio.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starbearstudio.tumblr.com).



> This is dedicated to my Shance Secret Santa, Char, who asked for some Holiday themed cannon goodness! Happy Holidays! I'm sorry it kinda seems rushed at the end, I was trying to keep it within 2,000. I hope you like it!

Secret Santa Shance

 

“Any plans for the holidays?” He asked the image of his younger companion, who was more than likely on the opposite side of the Universe judging from the unfamiliar scenery in the background of the other end of the call.

“Not really. There’s not really many places out here in space that celebrate our holidays. Oh, but there is one place I stumbled upon recently that celebrates something similar. I figured I would take mom there for a break.” A familiar snout poked his friend’s face, causing the other male to laugh before adding, “And Cosmo too, of course. What about you, Shiro?”

Shiro’s smile fell slightly and his brows furrowed in deep thought. What was he going to do for the holidays? Life had become dull and uneventful after his retirement. Sure, it was great, at first. After the fight for Earth and the destruction of Honerva, Shiro had been promoted and retired merely months later, and not by request either. At first, Shiro took this as a blessing in disguise and knew that it was a retirement well deserved, but it got boring as the months passed, and everything on his bucket list had been checked. He found himself frequenting the Galaxy Garrison weekly, just to check in on his favorite family of scientists and see the progress they were making. He was sure the Holts or even the Iversons would be more than willing to open their homes to him, but Shiro could never impose on their families.

“Shiro?” The concerned voice was bare audible through the speakers, but it was loud enough to pull Shiro from his sidetracked thoughts.

“Oh, sorry Keith, I didn’t mean to space out on you there.” Shiro apologized shamefully.

“Let me guess,” Keith started with a knowing smirk, crossing his arms in disapproval, “You don’t have any plans, and you’re just gonna be a hermit for the holidays.”

Shiro couldn’t contain the chuckle that bubbled through his chest, “How are you able to read me so well?”

Keith just grinned, “I had a good mentor.” He paused to give his cosmic wolf a scratch before adding on a more serious note, “Why don’t you spend this weekend with Pidge? I’m sure all the Holts would love to have you over. Colleen could fatten you back up, you look like you’ve lost some weight in your retirement, old man.”

If Shiro didn’t know Keith any better, he’d think Keith had developed mind reading as a Galran trait. Shiro just scoffed, feigning injury, “Old man? Didn’t anyone teach you any manners?” The banter was fun, but Shiro wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t also trying to veer the topic away from his holiday plans.

“Yeah, if you taught me anything, it’s to show my elders respect.” Keith didn’t even pause before continuing, not letting Shiro off so easy. “But seriously, I know you don’t want to bother anyone, but that doesn’t mean you should be alone either.” He paused for a second, as if thinking of alternative possibilities. You could see the lightbulb turned on in his mind when he added, “What about Lance?”

Shiro didn’t feel the fond smile creep up on his lips. As often as Shiro called Keith, he called Lance even more. After the events from last year, Shiro made a point to call Lance almost every week, just to check on him. It had become quite the routine for the pair, and Shiro found himself looking forward to their calls more and more. They talked about everything, from Lance’s progress on the farm, to Shiro’s daily “adventures” as he liked to call them. The duo would talk for hours about nothing and everything, and Shiro found himself longing to keep that beautiful smile on Lance’s gorgeously tan face—

“Shiro? Earth to Shiro? Don’t tell me you’re already developing Alzheimer’s, are you?” Keith exclaimed.

The older former Paladin shook the thoughts from his head as heat colored his cheeks, raising his hands in defense, “No! No, it’s nothing like that!”

In a comical manner, Keith and Cosmo both turned to face each other, exchanging confused expressions before the two turned their attention back to Shiro with knowing smirks. That is, Cosmo’s wolf like features resembled the human expression as much as it possibly could.

“You know, Lance lights up when he talks about you, and he talks about you quite ofter.” Keith led on, not necessarily lying. The times Keith did call Lance to check up on his best friend, Shiro was all Lance seemed to talk about. Keith didn’t get to make calls as often as he wished he could, but the times he did, it always made him feel at ease to see Lance light up when he talked about how close Shiro and he seemed to grow with each passing week.

The color that collected in Shiro’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears, down to the tops of his shoulders. He cleared his throat to steel himself and not give too much away, but it was hard to ignore the deafening beating in his chest. “All good things, I hope?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question but couldn’t help how eager he was to hear what Lance said about him.

Keith opened his mouth, as if to indulge in Shiro’s unusual behavior, before a voice on the other end of the call drew Keith’s attention away. Keith cursed under his breath before turning his apologetic gaze back to his friend, “Sorry Shiro, duty calls. There’s no rest for the wicked, it seems.”

On the outside, Shiro was composed and poised as ever, but in his head, he was cursing his luck too. “What, saving the universe doesn’t constitute a day off?”

Keith made a smart remark before the two exchanged goodbyes and ended the call. With a heavy sigh, Shiro slumped back into the chair he was sitting in, almost feeling drained. His mind was a chaotic sea of thoughts as he replayed what Keith said in his head, over and over again.

_Lance talks about me? What does he say? Why is it so important? Am I important to him?_

A quick glance towards the clock on the kitchen wall indicated it was only noon. Shiro had already completed most of his daily schedule, and the restlessness was beginning to settle in. Standing from his chair with a mighty stretch, he decided visiting the Garrison would be a well needed distraction. Not just from the mundane routine his life had become, but from the unwanted butterflies the thought of Lance stimulated in him lately. He didn’t know when exactly his feelings for Lance took a turn, but Shiro knew there was no denying the way his pulse skipped a beat when he heard Lance’s laugh or the way his lips formed Shiro’s name.

At this point, Shiro was moving on autopilot, not really remembering driving to the Garrison and passing through the gate. The walk from his car to the main squadron building was the same. It wasn’t until he saw a familiar tuff of hair and a tall, lanky figure that Shiro finally came back to reality.

The world seemed to stop spinning for a moment as Shiro took in the sight before him. The video calls had done no justice when compared to the real thing. From this angle. Shiro could only make out the profile of a cute, upturned nose and beautiful chocolate curls that framed a copper cheekbone and a soft, bronzed jaw. Blue Altean marks outlined matching colored eyes that once held the light of a thousand suns, but now only told the story of a tired insecurity. Standing beside the subject of Shiro’s fixation stood many familiar bodies, but they all faded into the background noise as Shiro’s ears focused in on the honey sweet melody of a voice he’d longed to hear again in person.

“Lance?” Shiro called out hesitantly, questioningly, not ready for the rose-colored illusion to die just yet, but longing to have those ocean eyes aimed at him even more.

Lance turned his full attention to Shiro, seemingly just as shocked as the older gentleman. It was easy to see the emotional rollercoaster rolling behind his eyes, before he finally reacted. Without thinking, Lance smiled and raced into Shiro’s arms. Not expecting such brunt force, Shiro tripped and fell backwards, making sure to keep the younger of the two safe in his arms. Blinking back to reality, Shiro sat the two of them up, unconsciously keeping Lance close to his chest.

Oceanic blue met endless pools of dark grey before giddy laughter bubbled out of Lance’s body. The young brunette’s laughter was always contagious for Shiro, and he too laughed joyously.

Shiro was the first to speak, “You didn’t tell me you were coming to the Garrison today. I thought you were in Cuba on the farm.”

Lance wiped his eyes, suddenly looking less tired and more alive than he had in months, “I just came to pick up Veronica for the holidays. It was only decided a couple days ago, and I kind of wanted to surprise you so… surprise?”

“I must admit, I’m surprised.” Shiro teased. It wasn’t until then that the pair noticed their surroundings, like all their friends surrounding them and the way Lance was still sitting in Shiro’s lap.

“And what the hell am I? Chopped Space Goo?” Pidge remarked in fake annoyance before pulling both of her friends into a group hug upon their standing.

As the three former Paladins and a few of their friends exchanged greetings, Shiro couldn’t deny the love and joy that swelled in his heart. After months of the same, old routine, it was great to have a change of pace and seeing everybody so happy again.

Lance explained to everyone that he would only be staying for a day or two before Veronica and he would be returning home to Cuba for the holidays. Shiro’s heart faltered slightly at the thought, but it passed quickly. Having this opportunity to see and feel Lance had already been a Christmas miracle in his eyes.  
            For the next few hours, Shiro and Lance were joined at the hip as they walked around the grounds and reminisced the old days. They talked about both of their time spent at the Garrison and about that fateful night Lance was determined to save Shiro and not let Keith get the glory. Through it all, Shiro couldn’t help but compare the Lance he had seen in the past months to the one smiling and joking beside him now.

_Lance lights up when he talks about you…_

Keith’s words echoed through his mind. Lance had always been a part of his family while they were out fighting for the universe, but he had never felt as close to Lance then as he did now. What had changed?

“Shiro? Hey buddy, did I lose you?” A heavenly voice asked, waving a tanned, slender hand in front of his vision.

Shiro smiled apologetically, “Sorry, Lance. I missed that last part you said.”

Lance gave the silver haired veteran a worried pout, crossing his arms over his chest, “I was asking what your plans for the holiday are for the rest of the week.”

Shiro cursed his luck. All these damns kids were far too insightful for their own good. He cleared his throat and averted his attention elsewhere, “I’ll manage with some movies and hot coco while wrapped in some blankets. I hear the Hallmark channel is having an event on Christmas Eve where there’ll be no commercials.”

The look Lance threw Shiro could only be described as appalled, “Did I just hear you say that you were going to stay home alone and watch the _Hallmark_ channel?”

Without warning, Lance had Shiro by the shoulders, about ready to shake some sense into him, before Pidge and Veronica came to the poor man’s rescue. Though it was clear Lance wasn’t letting this go without a fight, he seemed able to push it aside for now.

On December 24th, the day for Lance to leave, came much too quickly for Shiro’s liking, and neither one seemed ready to part ways. Their goodbyes were heartfelt, and the way Lance had hugged Shiro before disappearing inside the airport made Shiro’s heart melt. Had it not been for Veronica’s teasing, he might not have even let go. Returning home on Christmas Eve without Lance was beyond lonely. A deep sense of emptiness was unavoidable as Shiro shuffled around the house mindlessly.

A few hours after Shiro had left the airport, an unexpected and rapid knocking broke through the quiet murmur of the television. Alarmed, Shiro grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon and cautiously advanced towards the door.

With a skillet clutched tightly in hand, Shiro warily peeked through the hole in the door, only to be met with the image of Lance shivering in the cold, not nearly dressed for the weather. Shiro was flooded with so many emotions, he could hardly breathe. Not thinking, he wretched the door wide open forcefully, fearful that this was just a trick of his imagination.

To his delight, and horror, it was real.

“S-surprise?” Lance managed through clattering teeth.

“Lance! What on Earth—!"

“Hear me out! There’s something I need to say, and I just got to say it now or else I’ll never have the courage to again!”

When Shiro didn’t respond, Lance continued after taking a deep breath, “Shiro, you’ve been my rock for almost a whole year now. No, before then. I’ve always looked up to you. During our time in space, I was so excited to finally be with my idol, that I definitely didn’t make the best first impression. And after the whole Kuron and Honerva incident, I kept my distance because I was afraid that what Kuron said was how you actually felt too.

“But after I lost myself after the whole ‘saving the whole universe’ thing, you were there for me. You weren’t obligated to like you had been as our leader. This time, you did it as a friend.      But… I can’t just be friends anymore. I’ve seen the real Shiro this past year, and you’ve brought so much light into my life. I guess… What I’m trying to say in smaller words is,” Lance paused, making sure to look Shiro in his eyes when he said those fateful words, “I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro was stunned speechless. Seconds went by without a response, and the worry was written all over Lance’s shivering face. It wasn’t until Lance began to apologize that Shiro acted.

He had always been a man of action. So, without thinking, Shiro stepped into the cold barefoot and pressed his lips to Lance’s. It only took Lance a second before he returned the affection.

Cupping Lance’s face in his hands, Shiro pulled back only slightly before speaking, “Lance you are amazing and strong, and you encourage me to keep pressing on daily. I’d be so lost without you in my life.” As their lips met in another sweet kiss, the sky above them began to sprinkle snow all around them.

Lance was the first to notice, smiling wider than Shiro had seen in many months, “That’s better than any Hallmark kiss.”

Shiro agreed merrily, laughing as he ushered Lance inside.


End file.
